What I Did In My Summer Holiday
by BbuLeu
Summary: My 1st story!. Please R&R. It was hard to try to write In Character :  Any bad spelling is Deliberate!   Goten has to write about his Holidays for homework. How we love our sweet naive young Goten.  Disclamer  I don't own anything ! Especially not DBZ


What I did in my summer holidays

_What I did in my summer holidays_. Goten had been staring at the title for around ten minutes now and still hadn't gotten further than those seven little words. Well, what could he say? Last year he wrote about a fair ground, the year before that was a week in the woods. _I suppose I could say I fought in the World tournament, _he thought as he tapped the picnic table outside, _but then everyone in my class will want me to go super Saiyan again and my parents tell me it's not a good idea… _

His parents. How great it was to be able to say that, not just his mum and brother but now he finally has a dad as well. After the whole fighting-for-our-lives-against-Buu thing, all four of them went back to the home in the mountains and stayed up all night and his mum made a special dinner and he was even allowed to stay up late. He had never felt so ecstatic in his short little life! Goten made up his mind and started scribbling down his homework with super speed.

_What I did on my summer holidays._

_Just after we broke up I started to train even harder than usual for the world tornament. I even managed to become a super Sayun like I did on TV, and that really scared my mum and brother but they were soon ok about it. They still think I'm too young though. _

_I even trained with Trunks, who's my best friend He can go super Sayun too. We also had loads of sleepovers and sparing matches and days out when our mums took us. I fort Trunks at the tournament but he won anyway, but it didn't really matter. He was older than me, so I guess that's why._

_That day at the tornament was the best day __**ever! **__I finally met my dad for the first time in my life because he died before I was born. But he was allowed back for one day and I finally got to meet him. He was just as everyone describd him- happy, brave, and strong… nobody was lying when they said how amazing my dad was (well, except Trunks' dad, Mr Vegeta, but he's not so bad. He helps me Trunks train sometimes.)_

_But then things went bad, and Majin Buu hacthed and started killing the whole world, and Mr Vegeta blew himself up, and my brother Gohan turned Mystic, which is so cool! And me and Trunks learnt how to fuse and become Gotenks after practising a couple of times (we were fat, then old and skinny, but then we were fine). In that form, we even became super Sayun 3 and do even more cool stuff. We spent ages in the hiperbolik time chamber and we fort Buu a lot. He made me really mad at one point because he turned my mum into an egg and squished her! I was abzorbed by Buu at some point, but I don't really remember much. But my dad tells me that he and Mr Vegeta went into Buu's body to get us. He said it smelled bad in there._

_Aparentlly, we all died sometime, even the earth, but got wished back with the dragon balls, so that was ok. My dad also beat Buu even after all his transformashons so we won! But we had to use the dragon balls to make the earth forget it all so you won't remember it. Only my family and our friend can rememember. And my brothers new girlfriend, Videl._

_When we met up with everyone it turns out that my dad and Mr Vegeta were allowed to be brought back to life. We went back home and had lots of nice food to eat and tell each other stories of what we all missed over the years and stayed up all night. My dad broke the bath. _

_The End._

"Oh wow, great story Goten. You really out did yourself with your homework this time, I always thought you were a good story teller!"

Hearing her husbands booming voice praise their youngest, Chichi walked into the lounge to see them hugging and instantly smiled.

"Hey, honey, have a read of his homework- I bet his teacher's gonna love this!"

Chichi read the paper in front of her face—

And instantly fell to the floor, unconscious.

Gohan, who sweat-dropped at the sight, spent the next twenty minutes with his younger brother as they went through what 'really' happened:

_What I did on my summer holidays._

_I continued my fighting classes and went to the world tournament. I lost, but it was still a lot of fun. My dad came back from his seven-year travels with the army and he was told he could stay. I haven't seen him since I was a tiny baby. We went to the seaside, and the amusement parks and we ate a huge picnic many times. _

_The End._


End file.
